The instant invention generally relates to fishing reel covers and more particularly to a fishing reel cover fashioned from a single continuous piece of waterproof fabric. The bag possesses four sewn seams to provide a substantially conforming shape to cover the reel, with an opening to enclose the reel foot and reel handle. The reel bag is self-supporting in a free upstanding position with provision for a hook keeper to allow for the easy and safe keeping of lures.
As a rule fishing reels have many intricate and moving parts. Fishing reels are often exposed to the elements and this exposes many of the intricate parts of the reel to dirt and moisture. With each kind of reel there are a series of fragile and necessary parts, which if damaged or dirtied, result in the inability of the reel to function as intended. For example with a spinning reel, the bail mechanism is such a necessary part and without proper function, the reel simply will not work.
Also, the average fisherman carries various other items necessary to fish. These include, without limitation, Loran and GPS navigational equipment, spools of fishing line, and rigid leaders on holders.
Although protective covers for rod-mounted reels are known in the art, they have various shortcomings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,819 discloses a fishing reel protector having a plurality of pockets and a flexible connecting member extending between the pockets. However, the device is merely wrapped about the fishing rod after the reel has been disposed within one of the pockets and in at least one embodiment, a portion of the reel is exposed to the elements.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,029 discloses a fishing reel cover for covering a fishing reel including a first side member, a second side member, and a rotatable spool extending between the first and second side members with each of the first and second side members having an outer perimeter wall. The ""029 patent further discloses a flexible body member for extending around the outer perimeter walls of the first and second side members of the fishing reel and for covering the rotatable spool of the fishing reel. This device is flawed in that it is complex, difficult to attach, is incapable of storing various sundries and not easily adaptable to a multitude of different sized reels.
It is also known within the art to utilize a cylindrical sleeve with drawstrings at both ends, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,610. The ""610 patent discloses a protective covering for a fishing reel and attached rod segment which consists of a cylindrical sleeve made of single-layer waterproof fabric to which drawstrings, provided with a spring actuated locking devices, are attached on both ends. The device is slid up over the base of the rod, up over the reel, at which point the drawstrings are pulled tight to completely enclose the reel. The cover can also be used in pouch form to protect various sundry items by pulling both drawstrings tightly closed with such drawstrings being used as handles. However, in order to protect various sundry items the device has to be removed, or rather the fishing pole has to be held upright, with the other end closed, and items slipped in. This does not provide for the storage of items while attached to the fishing rod, is cumbersome and in the instance where fishing poles may be attached to the fishing vessel impracticable. Another problem with the invention is that it utilizes a slot formed in the sleeve which may be folded over with a hook material engaging the loop material to close such opening and to prevent any contamination to the interior of the reel jacket. This is cumbersome, and difficult. In summary, the device is difficult to attach and remove, cumbersome, does not allow for the easy storage of a sundry items and not easily adapted to a multitude of different sized reels.
There is an unsatisfied need for a sturdy, self-supporting, removable fishing reel bag, and hook keeper that protects the reel, holds various items and safely secures the lure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,880 issued to Sourek discloses a reel cover cylindrical in nature and secured by an elastic band for the protection of the reel from the elements. This device is unsatisfactory for carrying items because of its cylindrical nature. Also, such a device requires many different sizes to be properly suited to a number of different sized reels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,478 issued to Wycosky discloses a cover for a fishing line holding reel that has a receptacle arranged around the handle of a fishing pole on which the reel is mounted so as to cover the reel as well as the handle of the pole. The receptacle is retained on the handle of the pole by a fastener formed from a flexible, elastic element slidably mounted on the receptacle so as to close-up an opening of the receptacle, with the element being looped through itself and terminating in a hook which removable engages an eye of the pole in order to hold the receptacle on the handle of the pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,454 issued to Ray discloses a protective sock for a fishing reel that fits over a bundle comprising the segmented rod sections and the attached reel. The sock includes a waterproof outer sleeve joined to a soft inner sleeve of non-abrasive padded material. Constructing tapes which may be closed by a closure of the hook-and-loop variety are sewn into the outer sleeve at either end so that the sock may be fastened about the bundle enclosing the reel within.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,819 issued to Clifford discloses a fishing reel protector having a plurality of pockets fashioned to accommodate a portion of the reel to be protected. The ""819 patent utilizes an elastic band to secure the reel protector to the reel. This is not securely fastened to the reel and is susceptible to easily falling off and is cumbersome.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,029 issued to McDaniel discloses a fishing reel cover for covering a fishing reel including a first side member, a second side member, and a rotatable spool extending between the first and second side members with each of the first and second side members having an outer perimeter wall. The fishing reel cover includes a flexible body member for extending around the outer perimeter walls of the first and second side members of the fishing reel and for covering the rotatable spool of the fishing reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,632 issued to Stout discloses a fishing mitt for keeping the hand of a fisher warm while maintaining sensitivity on a fishing rod. The mitt has a shell and insulating lining configured with a size and shape to encircle the hand of a fisher. A first opening is provided through which a user may dispose a hand within the mitt. The mitt includes a second opening near the outer end of the mitt which is adapted to snugly receive a fishing rod handle extending there through so that the hand of the fisher may grip the rod handle in direct contact. Protective end cover containing a fastener may be unfastened to allow access to the second opening or closed to cover the second opening when the mitt is not used in cooperation with a rod handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,610 issued to Doubts discloses a protective covering for a fishing reel and attached rod segment which consists of a cylindrical sleeve made of single-layer waterproof fabric to which drawstrings, provided with spring-actuated locking devices, are attached at both ends. The device is slid up over the base of the rod, up over the reel, at which point the drawstrings are pulled tight to completed enclose the reel.
Other prior art has shown shortcomings in the ability to cover large reels, the ease to which the reel cover can be secured around the attached reel and pole, and the need to safely secure the lure.
It is the central object of the present invention to provide a single reel bag from a continuous piece of fabric having four communicating seams to form a free-standing structured bag. A structured bag is upstanding, has added stability and the ability to securedly carry larger and heavier items, without the fear of losing the cover or the items contained within.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide for a quick, easily attached and removable cover for reels mounted on rods. The cover is used to protect the reel from dust, sand and other foreign elements, and to hold various related items.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a simple to construct and use cover for various sundries.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a waterproof cover and carrier for the reel and various items contained within the reel cover.
Another object of the present invention is to safely sure the lure, to avoid injury and damage to the rod.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reel cover that can be used interchangeably on vehicle mounted surf rods and rods mounted in rod holders on fishing vessels.
After much research and study of the above-described problems, the present invention has been developed to provide a combination reel cover and sundries pouch. The fishing reel bag in accordance herewith is reversibly attached over a rod handle and attached reel allowing the cover to provide a simple yet effective means for protecting a rod-mounted reel from exposure to the weather, dirt, grime, ultra violet radiation and various other contaminants. Moreover, the present invention protects other items within the bag from damage. Additionally, the present invention protects the carrier of the rod from injury by safely securing the hooks of a lure while storing and transporting the rod and reel. The assembled rod, reel and lure can be utilized quickly in this way.
The present invention is constructed to provide a series of seamed free-standing sides. There is a multitude of sides to provide openings capable of receiving different portions of the reel, such as the reel foot and reel handle. Depending on the type of reel, the placement and size of the openings are adjustable according to reel type and size. Also, the front of the fishing reel bag is adapted for securing a hook keeper across the face thereof.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent and obvious from a study of the following description and the accompanying drawings which are merely illustrative of such invention.